Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a structure.
Description of the Related Art
In a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-197743, a passivation film which covers an element region and a scribe region on a substrate, and has a trench in a boundary between the element region and the scribe region is formed. After that, the scribe region covered with the passivation film is diced. According to this manufacturing method, even if a crack is generated in the passivation film from the scribe region by a mechanical force caused by dicing, the crack is prevented by the trench from expanding to the element region. This reduces this occurrence of the crack, suppresses yield reduction caused by occurrence of the crack, and increases a yield and a workability.